Daydream or Nightmare?
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: Takes place after The Girl in the Fireplace. Ten gets a little "what for" from a certain someone after what he did to Rose which I hated! Set so that it could have happened inbetween episodes. T just to be safe. REVIEW!


**Hello Whovians! This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic, so it might not be AMAZING like a bunch on here, but I hope it's okay. Anyways, this happens after the episode The Girl in the Fireplace. A little comedy, for those with a funny bone; a little romance (NOT SLASH!) for those who like romance, and a lot of guilt for those who think what the Doctor did to Rose was HORRIBLE! Note: I haven't finished all five series yet (school ):) so if anything is off or like that, than I'm sorry, I'll fix it when I can. Just don't spoil anything in reviews. ENJOY!**

**(Also, it's aurthor and Whovian Kathryn Hart's birthday today (9-16) she wish her a good one :D Katy, this is part two of your gift XD)**

* * *

The Doctor folded Reinette's letter back up and put it back into his jacket. He sighed. It had been a long day; finding portals to 18th Century France, trying to save the life of a certain person; Madame de Pompadour, almost getting her and themselves killed…well…that wasn't out of the ordinary. And, while trying to save the world from being altered, he got himself trapped in 18th Century France, talking the "slow path" of life, as Reinette put it. Oh, and he couldn't forget saving Rose and Mickey the Idiot from the clutches of the clock people, before getting trapped in the 18th Century.

He remembered the look Rose's face when he came barging in to save them; all "drunk-like.  
He had really over done it; he had his tie around his head, his cloths all messed up, Ozzy Osbourne sunglasses, and wine glass in hand. He laughed at the thought, but then remembered that Rose had probably been hoping he would come to help them out, but came to her disappointment when she _thought _he had just gone out and foolishly got drunk. What would make her think that? Maybe she was spending too much time with the Idiot. Well, then that did mean that he must have been very convincing. He might have to try out for a play some day. He wondered what Rose would think of that.

Then, the Doctor's mind drifted off to Rose. He didn't really know Rose's intake on the whole situation; what was going through her head the entire day? How did she really feel about everything; going to 18th century France, meeting Reinette, when he left her…

Oh well, what was done, was done, and that's how the Doctor left the subject. He decided to get a cup of tea from the kitchen then go the library to relax while Rose and the Idiot slept. Some peace would do him good. So after making a cup of tea, he brought it into the library with a very old, worn book and slouched in a big armchair. He opened the book and read for a few minutes, then closed it again. It was a bad book to pick up. He sighed and looked into the fireplace.

The fireplace-UGG! Why did the TARDIS have one of those bloody things? He mentally cursed at it and tried to calm down a bit. He stared into the depths of the burning embers Orange and yellow colors danced before him, but before he could realize it, the site had lulled him to sleep.

He could feel it. His wrists were tightly bound to the chair. As he tried to pull, nothing happened. He tried the same with legs; they were tied up as well. The Doctor couldn't move. He quickly opened his eyes but saw no one on the room.

By instinct, the Doctor tried to reach into his pocket to get his sonic screwdriver, only to realize that he couldn't reach it, due to his hands being tired up. Now, he knew he was really stuck, and there was only one way to get himself out of this situation.

"Hello?" he asked. No one answered. "Come on out; I know your there."

The Doctor gazed across the room. Everything seemed to be in order, but he did have a feeling that he didn't do this to himself in his sleep.

_Who could have done this? Surly not Rose; even if she was mad at me, she knows when to leave me alone. Was it the TARDIS Idiot, Mickey? He did show the other day that he was very good at tying knots, but it couldn't be. _

The Doctor was in full ramble mode, something he was known to do in ALL regeneration forms, that he didn't notice a shadow move. When the Doctor started going on in his head about politics, a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"See you've awakened," said a voice.

The Doctor stopped rambling and listened. He knew that voice, heck, he used it for a very long time. Was it always that charming? Out of the shadows came a very tall figure. He had tanish skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket and his accent was more "Northern" as people had put it before. The Doctor looked at this man a smiled.

"Well if it isn't my ninth regeneration form! What are you doing here?"

Nine looked at him very seriously.

"Just in the neighborhood," he said, "taking in some….recent events."

"Well, that's not very hard to. You are in my head….somewhere."

Nine smiled at this, but it quickly disappeared.

"Look, I decided that you need some talking to."

"Sure," said Ten, "but…umm…did you have to tie me up?"

"Just in case," said Nine taking a seat on a couch which was beside Ten's chair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Before anybody could say, "the Dalek's have returned!"Ten was met with a slap to the face. It wasn't playful; it was hard and went straight across his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Öh, so you don't know?" asked Nine, as if Ten was some stupid life form. "You really are thick aren't you? And I quote, "Mr. Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania! ...and so's ya dad!" Well…not really that last part, considering the fact we're the same person, so have the same dad."

"You're point?"asked Ten, still rubbing his cheek.

Nine threw his hands up in the air.

"You just don't get it do you?"he asked.

"GET WHAT?" shouted Ten, getting very annoyed.

"I'm getting there!" yelled Nine Back. "So would you just shut up and listen for a moment? Thank you."

Ten stayed silent and gave Nine a look that said, "explain why you're so mad at me and yelling in my ear!"

"You left her," said Nine. "You _left_ her! Without any warning, you just go up onto Arthur and break through the glass to go save some prettier face."

"That's not true," said Ten, anger still rising. "That's not true at ALL and you know it! I would never intentionally leave Rose alone, in the middle of nowhere without me."

"But you did," corrected Nine. "_I_ wouldn't. I would never. You, I'm not so sure about."

"Not intentionally…"

"Oh really, well let's see about that. You left Rose and the Idiot _alone _in the middle of nowhere without knowing in any way how to fly the TARDIS. You had no plan in getting back to them, but still went. Why did you do that? Why?"

"You know I couldn't let history be changed," shouted Ten. "Reinette wasn't supposed to die then! I had to prevent that!"

"So at least saying good-bye to Rose was out of the question? You went from being very close to Rose, to leaving her and going on first-name bases with Madame de Pompadour. When did that happen, by the way? When you snogged her?"

"Hey, she came on me."

"But you did respond back didn't you?" You even said so yourself, "I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!" said Nine in a very bad Ten voice. "How do you think Rose would feel if she learned that? After going to save this person's life with no intention of coming back and snogging her? I'm surprised she's still traveling with you."

"Stop your yapping!" shouted Ten.

"If I were her I would have packed my bags this very night and be gone before dawn!"

"She wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know that? She thought she knew you!"

"I said stop your yapping!"

There was silence.

"Look," said Ten, "I know what I did okay? And I feel horrible about it. I haven't had much time to think about it until now, and let me tell you; it hurts. It's like having late shock. It just hit me, and it's horrible."

Nine took a few minutes for the words to sink in, then lent closer to Ten.

"Look," he said, "regeneration, we know, changes the way we think, the way we…look at things. It's obvious the way we feel for people changes too and that yours for Rose, aren't quite the same as they were before."

Ten could feel his anger boiling up again. He felt an urge to slap Nine, but obviously couldn't. He was about to answer back, but Nine beat him to it.

"I mean, it's obvious that "me form" and Rose had _major _chemistry, but the "you form" and Rose…well, I know what she thinks about you." This got Ten's attention. "But it's obvious you only see her as a _friend_, so I think I know what's wrong here.

"Rose doesn't see you quite as you see her, so the whole "Madame de Pompadour" incident really threw her off. So, please just let her off nicely and don't make a big show of it. It breaks my heart when I see her cry."

Ten finally lost it.

"Same here you know," he said softly.

"I'm sorry?" asked Nine.

"It breaks my heart too!" yelled Ten, "both of them! Rose is too good to cry; she's too good to be sad. She's better than that. She's _my_ burning ray of sunshine when I'm in my endless pit of darkness. She's the sonic of my screwdriver. She's always has a way of cheering me up and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

"She's so full of life and spirit; it makes me all…lifey and…spiritey! When she's happy; I'm happy. When she's sad; I'm sad. When I was stuck in 18th Century France, I missed her so much. I looked up at the beautiful night sky and thought of her. Then, when I did get back to her, I didn't think about her at all. All I wanted to think about was Reinette! Oh my God; am I an idiot!"

This is usually when Ten would get up and storm off, which he tried to do, but soon realized that he still couldn't move. He groaned and looked around the room. His eyes fell again to the fireplace. A fireplace; the first "portal" he took to see Reinette. Madame de Pompadour, the uncrowned Queen of France…wait!

"The Uncrowned Queen of France," Ten said out of the blue. "The King's Mistress. She was the Kind's Mistress! Oh god, she never loved me! She was just one of those…those…run-of-the-mill…man jumpers! She just liked me because I seemed important! She just _thought _she did, since I saved her life when she was a kid, but I didn't know I made that much of an impact on her! Oh god."

Over to the side, Nine was smiling; glad his new form FINALLY got one of the points he was trying to make. _Now for the final part._

"You should be glad," said Nine, "that Rose doesn't know a thing about you and 18th Century France Girl."

"Yup, you're right!" exclaimed Ten, but his grin dropping once he realized what that really meant. "Oh my god, ROSE!" he exclaimed then sighed again. "What am I going to do about her?"

"Well what do you think?" asked Nine, "You got two hearts; one of them's probably got something. USE THEM! They're there for a reason."

Ten lent back as much as he could in his chair and thought for a few minutes.

"Rose hates me," he said. "Oh god, she's probably SO mad at me right now! She was worried sick while I was gone and when I come back, I just went right on babbling about Madame de Pompadour! I bet once she wakes up, she'll come into the kitchen with her bags packed and ready to hightail it home…for good!"

Nine saw that he made his point. He got up from the couch and stood right in front of Ten.

"It'll be alright," he said. "My advice? Apologize and never truly leave her…that is, if you really love her."

Ten looked up and watched as Nine walked back to the shadows and disappear into the blackness….

Ten slowly opened his eyes. He reached his hand up to scratch his head and realized that his hands weren't bound anymore. He checked his feet and saw that they were free too.

"Must have been a dream," he said as he stretched, still sitting in his chair. He stopped when he saw a figure by the doorway. It was Rose Tyler, dressed in her day cloths. He must have slept through the night.

"Doctor, are you alright?" she asked. "I heard you all night. You were yelling and…talking and….sobbing."

"Oh yeah, I'm umm…fine, Rose, just had a nightmare is all."

Rose nodded and started to walk out when the Doctor called her back.

"Look," he said, "about what happened yesterday with Madame de Pompadour, and leaving you and Mickey, and…well...the whole thing! I just want to say I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so truly sorry. I didn't mean what I did and I don't blame you if you want to leave."

"Doctor," said Roes. "It's fine. I understand what happened. You needed to do it, so I forgive you. Mickey I'm not quite sure about, but I do."

"But I don't expect you to forgive and forget. What I did was stupid and I want you to know that I'm deeply, truly sorry and that it will never happen again."

Rose stayed silent.

"Rose, I just want you to be happy."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

"But I _am_ happy," she said. "Traveling with you and the TARDIS makes me happy enough! It's fun, and quite the adventure."

This time, the Doctor smiled. Both of his hearts started racing. He stepped closer to Rose, taking her hands into his.

"You know my feelings for you haven't changed since the regeneration."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"Well…I…sort of…feel…you know…"

Ten trailed off and gulped. He dared a glance at Rose whose expression he could not read. Just when he was about to lose all hope, he was caught off guard; Rose had pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. The Doctor was shocked at first, but soon started kissing Rose back. He could feel major sparks flying. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever, but the two soon pulled apart and took a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"Doctor," said Rose. "DOCTOR!" she said, slightly shaking his hands.

The Doctor snapped out of his daze, only to be greeted by Rose's eyes. The two were in the exact position they had been in before Rose had kissed him. _Damn! It must have been a hallucination. _

"Doctor, are you alright? You just sort of left your sentence hanging, then started going into a daze."

"Oh….umm, I'm fine," he said.

Roes nodded slowly. "I'll go get breakfast ready," she said.

The Doctor nodded as he watched Rose walk out. Seeing the hidden smile on her face made him smile. _Dang that seemed too real to be true…figures._

_That Night_

The Doctor decided to have one last quick chat with his past form before something crucial came up and he would never be able to do it again. He snuggled into his favorite armchair with a big boring book in hand. _It worked last night, _he thought. The Doctor didn't get past the first five pages before he slowly drifted off to sleep…

This time, when the Doctor awoke, Nine was already in the library, smiling at him and his hands and feet weren't bound to the chair.

"So, decided to let me actually stand this time 'round?" Ten asked, quickly standing up just in case Nine decided to tie him up again.

"Well, I thought it'd be appropriate."

"Why did you tie me to the chair?"

Nine shrugged.

"Some sort of symbolic way of trying to keep you from running away from facing the facts, I guess. I don't know, read it in a book. Plus, it seemed like a fun thing to do."

Ten nodded his head slowly, not quite sure what his previous form was getting at.

"So I guess you called me here for a reason," said Nine.

"Oh right," said Ten. "I wanted to say thanks for helping me out, even though that "what for" you gave me was a bit harsh; especially the slap."

Nine shrugged.

"I had to make you come to your senses."

The two laughed.

"It was nothing," said Nine. "Just thought I'd make your life easier."

Nine was about to walk away when Ten stopped him again.

"One more thing, you said you know what Rose sees in me. Care to explain?"

"Well…umm…you remember on New Earth when Cassandra came back and was jumping from your body to Rose's?"

Ten nodded eagerly, wanting Nine to get to the point.

"Well, I was sort of out there in the middle of nowhere so I looked into Cassandra's thoughts and happened to see a few things that she picked up while in Rose's head."

"And those few things would be…"

"Well, she likes the fact that you are...slim and she thinks you're...a little bit…umm…foxy."

Nine tried to contain his laughter at that last part, but couldn't help it. He started full out laughing. Ten couldn't tell if he was suppose to be pleased or insulted.

"You know, I'm going to get Rose to tell me what she thought about you physically and get you back."

"Oh good luck with that…Foxy Doctor!"

Nine started laughing again, but the sound slowly got fainter and fainter as the Doctor slowly woke up from his sleep.

"Well, that could have either been successful, or a complete disaster," he said.

The Doctor thought over everything that happened. The remark about Rose thinking he was a little bit foxy was the one moment that stood out the most. But he could see where she was coming from…

"A little bit foxy you say Rose," he said aloud. "Well if it's foxy you want, it's foxy you get."

And the Doctor left the library in search of two things; Rose and a banana. He was starving. 

* * *

**Alright, so what did ya think? I had to add the banana part. I'm obsessed with them ever since the episode The Doctor Dances. Plus, it shows that there is still a bit of Nine left in Ten. So, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think! Are you a Rose/Ten fan or a Reinette/Ten fan? Do you think that Nine was just being nice to Ten? Could he have done worse? And what do you think of bananas? REVIEW! Thanks for reading :D**

**~Logan ;)**


End file.
